sunflowers of tomorrow ( Shikadai x Himawari )
by ramenpanda95
Summary: love story and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place when Himawari is 15 . ( not a child sorry I find it hard to write in a child pov )

Shikadai pov

He always looked forward to coming over naruto house why ? Because his crush is there not that anybody but only him knows about . Before knocking on the door Boruto opens it " hey Shikadai ! Ready to play this game with me ?" " yea! I brought my game over too ". Trying to be discrete he looks around for Himawari ." where's your sister ?" He asked . " she's with Inojin in her room painting " boruto said not really understanding why Shikadai cares about his little sister .

Jealousy the little green monster starts to make his appearance inside him . " why can't he be just as artistic as Inojin? Why can't he be the one in her room painting ?" He bitterly thought to himself. Even he can taste the bitter jealousy on his tongue. Not wanting to sour his mood even more he pushed the jealousy aside and focused more on the reason why he's here.

Walking into Boruto House brings back so much memories. Wondering why he ever befriended Boruto in the first place . Already answering his own answers he knew they were destined to be friends considering his dad worked for Boruto dad. It was only right if him and boruto were also friends .

Walking past _her_ door he quickly glanced into the room and finds _her_ kissing _him ._ His heart broke like fine china that day . Not wanting his best friend to see his heartbreak , he decided he was gonna leave . " Boruto my stomach hurts ! I gotta run home ! Sorry! I'll make it up to you ! " he yelled while running out of the house.

The heartbreak making him slow down he stopped completely . He can feel the green like tar of jealousy mixing in with the black tar of heartbreak inside of him. He wanted to kill _that guy_ but he can't . That is his team member , the team member that betrayed the bro code and still went after his girl. Sighing to himself ... who was he kidding ? He barely talks to _her ._ She is fair game for anybody whose interested in her .

Not wanting heartbreak and jealousy to cloud his judgment especially during an assignment . He pushed those tar like feelings away and decided from that day on he was no longer interested in someone whose been taken by his own team mate . So he goes home and do the only thing he can do at that moment ... sleep .

Next day

His team got a new mission from. The Hokage to track down some cult leaders who are using young girls as sacrifices for their fake deities. To get to the supposed sacrificial place is a good three day travel. This normally wouldn't be a bad thing but at this point and time it as a bad thing. He didn't want to be around _Inojin ,_ The guy who stole his world . He's indirectly a soulmate stealer .

Depression is the snake that's tightening its hold on his already crushed soul. The slimy body wrapping around his soul, telling him that it's his fault that he didn't move quick enough. "The early  
Bird gets the worm" it hissed into his ears . Trying to push the feelings away he tries to only think about the mission .  
 _Inojin_ was always that guy that loved to show off his talents in art . Guess what he's doing now ? He's talking about Himawari and the art he drew for her . Who was he kidding ? They're meant for each other . Both of _them_ have things in common and art is that thing. He can feel the snake slithering up his soul. The snake is bigger this time , tightening its hold even more than before. " you think you can get rid of me that quickly ?" Hissed the snake .

He didn't forget what he promised to himself .

" I can get over her , she's taken "  
" I can get over her , she's taken"  
" I can get over her , she's taken"

He chants to himself ... acting like this one line can rid him of these feelings.

( I know it's short , next chapter will be longer , I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with this story ) thank you for reading :) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Shikadai Pov

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Shikadai" Himawari nudged him. " Do you want to see this movie with me? I have no one to go with... I was hoping you would go with me..." she softly asked him. Looking down he was awestruck with those ocean baby blues. Suddenly he had the urge to go to the beach... "Himawari I wish I could, I have to study for my exams" he apologetically said to her. " Maybe next time?" he pleadingly said. Looking at her those ocean blue eyes were starting to water._

 _Out of nowhere Inojin his team member appeared. " Hey Himawari, I've been waiting to see that movie too, do you want to go with me?" he asked. " yes, I would love to go with you!" She happily replied. Both starting to talk to each other and forgetting that he is standing right there..._

That's all he's been dreaming about. Every day during that mission it was so hard hearing Inojin gush about Himawari. Hearing chocho talk about how great of a bf Inojin is to Himawari makes him even more irritated. He decided he was going to train harder, so he won't think about her. Leaving for the training grounds he decided he was going to stop moping around.

Midway to the training grounds he caught a glimpse of Inojin and Himawari on a date. At that moment he decided he was going to follow them and see what are they up to. Not the smartest idea but his heart demanded it. That promise to himself barely lasted a few mins ... go figure. Looking forward he notices their hands entwined with each other as they're walking towards the amusement park. The thought of Inojin doing anything romantic to the girl he likes makes him want to barf. Let alone watching Boruto and Sarada also makes him want to barf. Which is kind of funny because when Sasuke caught wind of them dating he came back to the village and kicked Boruto ass.

Not wanting to further himself into the pits of sadness he finally leaves. He really did miss his chance on being with the girl he likes.

Himawari Pov

Today was the big day for me and Inojin, we're celebrating our 1-year anniversary at our favorite place, Fantasy land. Inojin is my first love and first for everything. "baby we're almost there" Inojin excitedly said while shaking Himawari. Looking at him she couldn't stop looking at him like he was the most precious jewel in the world. No, he was HER most precious jewel in the world.

"you know besides this castle, something else is also just as beautiful "he beamed at her. "We've been together for a while now Himawari, I've been wanting to tell you this but couldn't find the right moment…. "he spluttered.  
"from our first movie date to our painting dates…. I'm utterly in love with you Himawari." Shikadai admitted, his face red as a tomato. "I know this is sudden you don't have to tell me right away. Just please know that you're the love of my life" he told her. Watching him reach into his pockets he pulled out a box, opening the box inside are two necklaces with engravings in them. " I bought us these necklaces" he said while taking one out for me. Reading the engravings " I love you to the moon and back xx/xx/xxxx".

"You are the last thought in my mind before I drift off to sleep and the first thought when I wake up each morning. I'm so in love with you Inojin you don't even know how much" I cried out. Tears falling like waterfalls I hugged him with all the strength I have. Looking at him I go in for a deep long meaningful kiss.

Today was the best day ever. I didn't know he was so in love with me and I too in love with him. We had so much fun going on rides and taking pictures. It was finally time to go home and he is being the sweetheart that he is he walks me home. "Thank you for planning this day out Ino, this type of days is something I always look forward too" I truthfully said. "NO thank you Hima, thank you for loving me even when I have my faults. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for always taking care of me when I get sick. You don't understand how important you are to me, I just want to let you know I plan on marrying you. You are my soul mate I know it already" He said to me with tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "goodnight Hima I love you forever and ever" he whispered while giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. "goodnight Ino I love you too" I whispered to him.

Walking into my room, I fall on my bed and started to think about today while playing with my necklace he gave me…. My hands outlining the heart and the etchings.

Thanking you for reading this! If you like it please comment and favorite! fantasyland is basically my version of Disneyland. Next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm struggling on what to write atm.


End file.
